Two Sides to Love
by blueflame922
Summary: Constant fights between the two strongest guardians in the Vongola Family, Tsuna's cousin and 8th guardian Violet Sawada finds herself trapped between Mukuro and Hibari. She didnt expect to be falling in love with both ! Competition starts with another guy who wants her by any means neccesary. Who will she choose? 69 x Oc x 18
1. Beginning Of Rivalry

**Beginning of Rivalry**

Nothing was better for me to wake up in the middle of Sunday and cheer that I had half morning classes today. Impossible as it was for anyone to wake me up from a deep sleep, it was highly possible for 1: Wake me up and you'll find yourself on the floor in 3 seconds flat, or 2: I'd wake up normally and just out of the blue in my drowsiness begin to lecture you about how its bad waking other people up. Ha, only one person could do all 2 and not bear with my bad side since he's my tutor. The arcobaleno Reborn.

I got up from bed when he jumped on my head and headed straight to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, combed and struggled yet again with my long brown hair and my up spikes popping out, giving up and putting my hair up in a ponytail. I dressed in what seemed like the Namimori High uniform quickly, went downstairs to get a piece of toast and run out to school with the relative that I lived with.

Yep, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuna, was my dame dame cousin. Not that I considered him a loser but its been 2 years that I've come from Italy to become his 8th guardian which is Guardian of the Stars and to live with him because my dad sent me to fully know who my family is. No more no less. Confusing right? Basically im like an extra of Tsuna so I have to help him with being Vongola X and to tutor him from school.

We went running because since we both got up late for some reason (Reborn had woken him up with the CPR thingy I have no intention of facing one day) and it was already late. "Tsuna! Hurry up or I'll make training intense today!", I yelled irritated and spoke hurriedly so I wouldn't face the two people I saw every morning. "V-Vio, theyre already at the gate! HIEE!", Tsuna squealed and paled as we got to the Nami gate. If youre wondering the two complete idiots I see in the very morning of school EVERY DAY with no exaggeration, its obviously from Tsuna's Family.

"S-sorry for being late Hibari-san! I will go to class right away!", Tsuna dashed out of his spot and went inside the school building. I sweat dropped. To have a loser cousin was the worst. I looked at the person I saw guarding the gates and inside school of Namimori Middle and High. Tsuna's cloud guardian Hibari Kyoya and the only guy I've ever wanted to kill. He hated me , I hated him from the moment we met. It was a hate-hate relationship we had so whenever I saw him, I would immediately want to irritate him like he'd annoy me with his 'ill bite you to death' phrase. I found out that girls from school didn't mind hearing that phrase of his since he has couple of fans who'd literally die to be bitten to death by his own tonfas.

His face was the darkest ever as he looked to the other person behind me. He has typical pineapple hair I'd always confuse for a real pineapple but my eyes deceive me even though its not an illusion. He always wears his Kokuyo High uniform and has rare eyes. Right eye red,left eye blue. He's the official mist guardian of Tsuna's besides Chrome Dokuro; Mukuro Rokudo. Unlike Hibari, I don't hate him, he just gets on my nerves because he constantly wants Tsuna's body. Like eesh you want it that bad? He's got no muscles whatsoever. I giggled easily at the thought that if Mukuro was a homo but I doubted because he also tends to flirt and manipulate every cute girl he sees although its not into his character image. The reason he annoyes me besides Tuna's reason is because he always flirts with me. I mean literally.

"Violet Sawada'. I paled as they both said my name in complete unison but the reason I paled was because I felt annoyance and irritation all over the air. I sighed. This was the same every morning. They would come see me in the gates before school, Mukuro would try to seduce me, Hibari would tell me to go to class and when they see each other, they fight it out right off the bat. The other Nami students would just see the show while they fighted and I was in the middle with a 'why does this happen to me' face. "Get to class, or ill bite you to death." I started to get annoyed and started to walk to the gate quickly when I felt a hand pull my wrist back to my place.

"Don't boss her around like she's your dog, uptight tonfa boy".

Mukuro was staring at Hibari deathly his hand still gripping my wrist. I giggled at the insult and it drew Hibari to send Mukuro flying to the nearest wall. I paled worse and ran inside the gate and into the building quietly before I was in the middle of the fight. Again. Sometimes I wondered why they would want to see me every single day when I had school. Even if I wasn't late, I'd still see them in front of me. Yamamoto told me to ask what's going on straight forward as I always stayed glued to the ground while they fought but that idiot didn't know they were sworn enemies since Mukuro had humiliated Hibari. The other guardians were on my good friends and family list while those two were on other categories I suggested to put them in. Mukuro was in the 'I want to posses your body 'category, Hibari was my rival. We always fought just like he would fight with Mukuro but i would constantly like to humiliate him for fun and he would enjoy causing bruises and cuts all over my body for amusement.

I made my way to my classroom, apologized to my teacher and sat down on my regular seat. Tsuna was on my left ,Gokudera was on my right. " They fought again didn't they?" Tsuna asked me while he gave off his 'they're scary' face. What was Reborn teaching him? He was probably scared of his reflection itself! "Yep. Pineapple freak and Disciplinary boy were doing their bad mouth talk and they wanted me to see the whole thing. Ha, I ran before they could try anything funny on me." "Maybe they were fighting for your attention, Vio", Gokudera told me staring at the board.

"What?! Are you crazy? Theyre not even a tad bit interested in me and I don't have anything on them."

"Violet-chan! Did you forget what day it is today?", Kyoko Sasagawa, Tsuna's crush asked me wide eyed. "No, What is it?" "Its Valentines Day! Where you get to give the girl or boy you like chocolates and possibly tell them you like them upfront!"

"Oh…"

I turned my face away from hers slightly and smirked. "Tsuna, training's off for today. Enjoy your Valentine's day okay?" Tsuna looked at me first then at Kyoko. Oh Tsuna, I should teach you how to get girls… 'Okay class, time to read English!' our teacher told us. 'As you all know today is Valentines Day! So today's novel will be "Two-sided Love". Now please take out your books from your desk I placed the books inside. Gokudera-kun can you start off the first chapter?' As I looked into my desk to find the yellow book, I noticed I dropped a piece of paper on the floor with something attached to it. I picked it up and placed it on my desk. They were separate things, since the note didn't seem to match with the box.

'_ Rooftop. After school. See you there.' _I looked at note confusingly and instead of hesitating i picked up the box and opened it. I found a violet rose amulet, its petal edges outlined with gold. I admired it and found another note at the bottom, different from the first. ' _Accept this amulet I made it especially for you. Meet me tonight at the little park so we can see each other. You already know who I am so keep guessing…' _Huh. Two admirers. I put it back in the box and wondered. Who could the first person that send me the note so blant and not specific be? And what about the amulet? Who were these two admirers?

After my last class was over, I made my way to the rooftop I was supposed to meet this unspecific guy. I went up the top high point of the school where I could admire the sky. Then I heard a swish and footsteps behind me. My violet eyes grew wide at the person I was looking at. 'What?! HIM?!'

**Ha! Who could this mysterious person be? Only wait and guess for now, the interesting parts will come soon just still thinking how this will go! Bye!**


	2. Im a Two Timer!

**Hello! Two Reviews aren't so bad for a starter like me haha so I'll answer the two that guessed from last chapter**

**sakura aiko's owner desu: Well if you read on maybe you were right! And I'll try to update more often too (:**

**Cheezesprinkles: Read this chapppie and you will see if you were right!**

**I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter since I rarely write this kind of stuff and you shall see why but I did my best and hope you enjoy this new chappie!**

**I'm a Two-Timer…?**

When I forced my head to turn to the sound I heard, I couldn't talk. Well, the point is when you get scared or shocked you don't talk right? I say that I don't talk and freeze but I blurt out a little tiny word. Nah 'word' doesn't cut it, more like a combination of a mouse's noise and a squeal. Less noisier than Tsuna's 'HIEE'. "Eep". The sound left my mouth as my violet eyes stared at a black coat, and disciplinary armband on no other than Hibari Kyoya. Oh boy… His eyes gazed intently at my own as his footsteps made his way towards me, causing me to sweat. I could've seriously said that he was making the scene look too dramatic, but it would've killed the whole 'Don't move and be shocked' moment.

"Y-You sent me the note?", I managed to ask as he was still slowly approaching me on the roof.

"Hn. Seems that you don't like it that it was me", he told me in his serious face.

NONE of his expressions scared me. At some point they could if I let them. He could scare the crap out of Tsuna or his tutor Dino Chiavarone (Which by the way is less of a loser than Tsuna) but heck, he couldn't scare me even if he tried his hardest.

"I never said I didn't like it its just… Oh I get it! This is payback from this morning isn't it?"

I thought of how I had snuck out before any of them could drag me back. I skipped Hibari's tonfa lecture and punishment for being late again. I could've gone in deathperation mode and humiliate him right there, even worse than Mukuro. Was that what he wanted?

He stopped his pace in front of me. Not like those action movie moments where rivals wait to shoot themselves and die, but more like a real close sort of type where you find a guy too close to a girl. I backed away two steps and he approached me two steps forward. I moved to the left, he followed. I went back again two steps and he moved forward again. Were we dancing or something? I felt like an idiot just moving side to side. I decided to outsmart him by taking a step back and go all out to kick him.

I smirked as I took one step closer to Hibari's body. He didn't move. He didn't take a step back and instead let me get closer to him. HOW DARE HE MAKE ME FEEL STUPID!

"If this is about this morning we can settle it here ya know. To start it off, im sorry I was late in the first place!"

"Are you stupid?" I felt like he had shot an arrow through my head with the word stupid on it.

"What? I am not stupid!" " I called you here for something else, Violet Sawada."

My angry expression changed into a pouted one and put my hands on my hips. Seriously, just him calling me by my full name sounded like my father whenever I did something I wasn't supposed to do. Hey, 5 or 7-year olds do mischievous things but since I am a Vongola, don't ask what I did. But I can assure you that I have never blown up, choked, murdered or killed anyone. Otherwise, I did what an average un-normal kid would do. Anyways, I got mad at the fact that Hibari had addressed me in my full name I hated for anyone to do.

" How many times do I have to tell you Hibari, not to call me by my full name? You don't see me calling you Hibari Kyoya whenever we meet. That's just-"

My ranting got cut off. Don't know how I left an opening to my face or how I didn't notice any movement. It just happened so fast.

Hibari's face was touching mine.

His arms were around my waist.

And his lips! Gah, his lips were pressed onto mine! My rival, the guy I hated.

HIBARI KYOYA WAS FREAKING KISSING ME.

I felt his thumb on my chin right after causing my mouth to open to his kiss. I couldn't think at that moment. Nothing but blankness remained in my mind as he had let go of me, looking at me and smirking at my reaction. I felt my face extremely hot and I was frozen in place like a popscicle. More like a person who was standing in the middle of a sidewalk and got poured all over with concrete mix. It took me a couple of minutes at least to notice that after the side effects left me, Hibari had disappeared.

Gone. Adios. I moved freely now and looked in every possible place where he could've hidden. I felt my body bubble up and my face flush in a dark red.

" YOU IDIOT! WAS THIS SOME SORT OF PRANK? YOU'LL GET IT LATER DISCIPLINARY BOY!" He just stole a kiss from me! And to top it off, it was my first kiss! I felt like burning the area I was in to a crisp of flames but I had to restrain it. I copied the phrase Lambo would say when he tried to hold in his tears. "Hold..it..in", I breathed and sighed aggressively.

* * *

When I got to Aunt Nana's house, instead of going straight to the kitchen for a snack, (Food keeps me happy. No food on the kitchen table or in the fridge means no happy me which leads to me getting in a bad mood with everyone) I took off my shoes, put on indoor slippers, made my way to the living room, threw my bag on the floor and then threw myself on the carpet.

I noticed Gokudera, Tsuna, and Yamamoto in the room but I didn't bother to get up and say hi. I was in a bad mood already with or without food. Instead, I tried to hear their conversation. I heard Yamamoto's laugh. "Sugoi Gokudera! You got a lot of chocolate from the girls at Nami Middle and High. Even more than me!" I heard Gokudera snort in annoyance; like always. I'd bet if Tsuna hadn't been in the room he would've gone off at Yamamoto. Oh, to be part of this family.

"Bah. I don't really care for chocolate much less being popular. Juddaime, how many did you get?" Gokudera beamed at Tsuna who I bet by my life sweat dropped. "Uh… two." Silence. I thought I heard a tumbleweed pass by. Just to see reactions I sat up and watched Gokudera and Yamamoto curiously.

Okay, okay im a horrible cousin. But was a bit entertaining to tease Tsuna a little. Its not like I hated my cousin or anything its just, argh. I don't know. I found it fun to tease him. This is probably how Reborn felt even when he met Tsuna for the first time.

Don't get this wrong though. Him and I share a strong bond together even if you find us fighting (Which I'm guessing its rare for others to see). We're like siblings. I sometimes act like a big sister even though we're the same age. When it comes to boys I crush on, even if he doesn't show it, he's protective of me.

When I turned to look at Gokudera I could've sworn I saw a purple aura in his image. I caught unlit dynamite between his fingrs and he got up abruptly. "How dare those stupid women, not giving Juddaime chocolate! Don't worry Juddaime, I'll get every single girl in existence for you!" he assured Tsuna who started to panic. "G-Gokudera-kun! Its okay! Really!" "Ma, ma Gokudera calm down. At least Tsuna got 2 boxes. Better than none." "Shut up baseball freak!" Gokudera managed to breathe and calmed down to sit. When he sat and looked back he noticed me.

"Oh, hey Vio. Since when were you here?"

I felt my eyebrows twitch. When I came in earlier I made a lot of noticeable noises and he had barley found out that I was in the room?!

"Yo, Violet", Yamamoto greeted. I felt myself irritated. Him too.

"Oh Vio!" Tsuna paled as he turned. "You heard everything didn't you?"

I walked to the coffee table where everyone was and made myself comfortable. I cleared my throat before speaking.

" First off, Gokudera. If I cant get Tsuna girls what makes you think that you can could get them for him even if you used force?" Gokudera looked as if he was about to protest and raised his finger to do so but he then lowered it down and kept quiet.

"Second, Yamamoto. You and Gokudera are the top guys in school besides that Josh Carter boy. Technically, you and Gokudera have the same number of chocolates." Yamamoto just smiled sheepishly and laughed it out. "Hahaha my bad.."

I looked to Tsuna seriously and he backed away as if I were a Chihuahua ready to bark at him." Its Valentines Day. Don't be embarrassed that you got just two chocolates Tsuna. It'll make four when Haru passes by and when I find time to make you my mom's special chocolate recipe." Tsuna's mouth made an o and smiled a big smile. "Yep. You're right. Thanks Vio."

I smiled back and we all found ourselves laughing.

"So, how many chocolates did you get Vio?", Yamamoto asked me curiously. "Oh me? I didn't get any. Not that I care anyways. I did get two notes and a box. One said to meet him tonight at the park and that I already knew him. The second…" I stoped talking and my face flushed again. Geez! Stupid Hibari left me to deal with side effects from the kiss earlier as I remembered. Tsuna noticed my face and looked at me worriedly.

"What about the second note?"

"Violet, youre face is red", Gokudera looked at me questioningly. "Looks like she could light this room on fire!", Yamamoto laughed.

"The second one… was a joke. Yeah, it was a prank. Um…" Before I could say anything else a group of people had come in the house. They made their way to the kitchen and I got up and went inside to find my other family. Bianchi was sitting on the kitchen table drinking tea with little Futa. Lambo and I-pin were running around while Aunt Nana was getting the rice cooker ready.

"Oh mom", Tsuna and the others came in after me.

Gokudera was found on the floor after his Bianchi-phobia reacted to his sister's presence.

"Bianchi. Wear these goggles", a squeaky voice was heard. "Reborn!" Tsuna and I called out as we saw our little mafia tutor and arcobaleno on the table as he went his way to sit.

"Ciaossu." "Where have you been? I was looking for you after school", Tsuna asked Reborn.

" I was observing everyone, dame-Tsuna. Even I have to be on the lookout sometimes", reborn sipped his tea and glanced towards me, giving a wide smirk. By 'observing' did he mean to say that he saw Hibari kiss me on the roof? This tutor of mine….

"Okay everyone! Dinner will be ready soon!", Aunt Nana gave her gentle smile as everyone including me replied with an okay.

* * *

"Thank you for the food!", I sighed as I picked up my bowl and gave Aunt Nana a smile. "My Vio-chan! You ate two bowls in such a short time!", she looked surprised. "Vio, you going somewhere?", Tsuna asked with his mouth full of rice. Manners dude!

"She's probably going on a date. It is that time of age", Bianchi gave me a sneaky smile. "A DATE?!"

"Guys cmon! Im just going to meet someone at the park", I sighed again as my family looked at me puzzled.

"Iterashai Violet!" "I'll be back!" I put on my boots and ran out the door straight to the park.

I had my doubts while I made my way over to the park. What if this was one of Hibari's dirty tricks again? The note had said I knew who he was but of all people I could know, who could have an attraction toward me? I finally reached my destination. It wasn't the first time I'd been in Nami Park. Ive brought Lambo, Futa , and I-pin to play in the little slide and sand box when I had spare time.

I made my way toward the swing set and sat down on one of the swings, still figuring out who could the mysterious person could be. They gave me the rose bracelet. I coordinated an outfit with it. I had on a spagetti cami top, blue jeans, my black cardigan and my brown laced boots with no heel. My hair was let down since I gave up on my up-spikes. If this was a joke, I had wasted this outfit.

I then heard rustling nearby on the bushes and found two hands and a body grab onto the wires of the swing I sat on. I tilted my head upwards find a blue and red eye. "Hmm. Seems that you did get my note and—", he grabbed my wrist to show what I had on my wrist. "The bracelet I had given you."

I got up quickly from the swing and pulled my wrist back. "Mukuro?"

"I'm guessing you had a bit of trouble guessing who I was, am I right Violet Sawada?", he told me questioningly. His pineapple hair looked like a pineapple and I suddenly wanted to eat it. I did eat two bowls of mama's food, but I still wasn't full.

" I had to miss more servings of dinner because I had to meet you here. That's a crime to me", I snapped at the mist guardian who just chuckled at my expression. " I like getting you mad. Your face looks too cute."

His hand picked up my chin and his other free arm had wrapped itself around my waist, pulling me close to his body. Okay I did say he annoyed me because he tends to seduce me. But because I was stuck in this sort of situation I felt myself getting a bit nervous. "You're just after my body to get to Tsuna. Just so you can use me to get to him." I pushed him off angrily but he pulled me on him again.

"On the contrary Violet. I seemed to gain an interest in not only your body, but you as well."

My eyes widened. Did not expect that. What now?

I stayed silent, not knowing what to say or do. I managed to ask Mukuro the same question I had planned to ask Hibari before he left.

"Ne, Mukuro. Not to sound like I'm complaining but is that why you're always at my school gate when I have school?"

He gave me a half smirk, half smile and let go of me. "Just to watch you of course."

My eyebrow twitched. "You sound just like a stalker. If you wanted to see me you could just wait after school WITHOUT seeing Hibari."

When I said his name Mukuro's face crossed. "I noticed that he has an interest in you also, so I like to provoke him into fighting with me whenever we meet."

I sighed. " Well from now on just don't cross paths with him okay? You and him are acting like if you were both fighting for me. That's hilarious! You two aren't into a girl like me!" I laughed so hard my stomach hurt and I held it tightly. Then I heard Mukuro sigh and face palmed his face.

"Well, I'd better get home. It's already late. You should head back too. Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome are waiting for you." I waved goodbye and turned my foot to walk when I felt a tug on my wrist and my face flushed again.

What is it with Mukuro and pulling my wrist?! Mukuro's face got closer and closer until his lips touched mine. It only lasted a second and when it was over I backed up before it got intense. My face resembled that of a ripe delicious tomato by the time I started running home. I looked back for a while and i caught a smile on Mukuro's lips as he also left. While I was running I thought the unthinkable.

Hibari and Mukuro had kissed me today. Which kiss did I find gentler? And if I kissed both, did that make me a two timer?!

**MEANWHILE (Not Violet's POV)**

There was a man in a black coat talking on the phone to another person. The shady character had dark glasses on and had on a mysterious aura. "Did you find her?", shades asked the person on the other line.

" Yes Sir. She is currently living with her family on the north side of Namimori", he replied to the other end.

It was dark but you could easily see the creepy smile Shades had given to the response. "Good. Soon, she'll be all mine."

* * *

**This was a loooooong chapter ._. I apologize if it was too long but hey, the interesting part: Who is that creepy guy? Also im sorry if the characters were OOC- Out of character- but like I said on the top, this was a hard chapter for me to write. AND IT WAS THE SECOND ONE! Well wait for the next one to come! **

**Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'd like to hear any comments readers have :)**

**Bye for now!**


	3. Disturbing Vacation Starts

Just a quick author's note: Enjoy this chapter.

Finally had a quick idea, ive been having a little trouble thinking up ideas but I made it through. C:

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR I only own my beloved character, Violet.

**Disturbing Vacation Starts**

"Tsuna! Hold up!" "Dame-Tsuna and Dame-Violet are going to be late to school", Reborn commented as he watched Tsuna and I run by sitting on my shoulder. How does he not fall off?

"Hey, I am not a loser. I may be his cousin but that doesn't mean I share his nickname", I replied harshly, running out of breath. We stopped by the gate to catch air and Reborn jumped off my arm, looking above at us. "You two really don't want to be late. If you're at least 3 minutes passed the first bell, today's training will be torture". Reborn snickered and left.

I looked both ways of the gate and sighed a relieving sigh. Great they weren't here.

"Lets go Tsuna", I grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside with me running. 5 more stinkin' minutes! 'Ring!' I heard the school bell. 'Crap! Homeroom's about to start!' I thought as I panicked. I started to run, not looking back when I bumped into a body and causing me to knock both of us down on the floor.

"Ugh", I groaned as I rubbed my head, opening my eyes to see a hand being offered to me.

"You okay?" a voice had said as I accepted the hand and got up.  
"Yes. I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking and I thought I was going to run late and-" I lifted my head to find that I had run onto a boy and a cute one at that.

I knew he was a bit taller than me. He had short slick brown hair and had the shiniest blue eyes I've ever seen. I haven't seen him around here before so probably he was new to Namimori High. "Um, I think you should head in before you're late", Blue-eyes told me as I nervously laughed, slid the door of the classroom, and walked inside. For a fact, I kind of knew I wasn't late because as soon as I sat on my seat, the teacher had come in; with Blue-eyes, the guy I had bumped into.

I heard girls squealing and their eyes were replaced with huge hearts. I shook my head and sighed a deep sigh. He was pretty attractive but you didn't see me acting like a crazy girl and crushing on guys I'd meet on the first day they come to school. The teacher had said he came from Italy too, my home.

Yep, even if I didn't look a hundred percent Japanese, I was half Italian by my dad's side. And Blue-eye's name so happened to be Minato Nick.

"Vio, you know that guy?" Gokudera asked me as I stared at Tsuna's back that didn't bother to turn around to look at me.

Ignoring me huh? It wasn't my fault I forgot you in the hallway!  
"Not really. I bumped into him when I came in here. Why?" I glared at Tsuna's back who I bet felt my gaze burning him.  
" He's not taking his eyes off of you."

I glued my eyes to Nick and indeed, his blue eyes were staring at my violet orbs.

"Lets see if there's a seat. Minato-kun, you can go sit next to Sawada-chan, on the window row", the teacher pointed at me. I kept my eyes locked with Nick while he made his way towards his seat next to me and gave me such an adorable smile that I felt my face burn slightly. I had a possible playboy sitting next to me. Great, I see girls glaring at me with jealousy.

It stings badly…

~.~.~

After class was over, I went up to the roof with the guys to eat lunch. It was our usual spot and we never got tired of it, even if we got bored at times. Gokudera had told me a while back that Tsuna-tachi tried to gain control of what was now the Disciplinary committee's reception room in middle school for future Vongola discussions but were flatted out by Hibari who claimed it in victory.

No doubt that it was Reborn's plan that day to consider him for the family since he was declared the Family's strongest guardian. He must've been a bit softer on the whole bloodlust and fighting back then but now geez, give me a break. Ever since I met the prefect by accident in my first year of high school, its like he's tailing me to bite me to death and to keep me out of trouble. Not my fault he got interested in my strength and stamina. I had to bear with his tonfas every now and then. And I was still trying to recover from the kiss he had given me three weeks ago. My mind was still debating on which kiss I got on the same day caught my attention.

Oh, and about the whole two-timer thing? Yeah, just crap.

Its not like I was in love with both of them.

I decided to forget the stupid subject and focus on the sky's white clouds and the fresh air blowing on my brown locks. The guys were talking about their usual stuff, how their training was going, the next video games coming on, Gokudera's bianchi-phobia problem: (I didn't really want to pay attention to that since I started eating, so instead I started to text Chrome about hanging out later) and then after 15 minutes or so, something else came up that involved me.

"So, Tsuna. Have you told Violet about the trip the kid set up for our summer break?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna who paled a bit and looked at him nervously.

"Trip? What trip?"

Gokudera started eating and shot glares at Yamamoto for suddenly bringing it up. "Reborn set up a relax vacation for everyone at a Vongola site. He reserved 2 separate houses near the beach", Tsuna explained. "That's great! We need a break sometimes right?" I looked to Tsuna to gain eye contact but he turned his head from me.

"Tsuna…? Is there something wrong?"

" IM SORRY! I TOLD REBORN IT WAS A BAD IDEA BUT HE DIDN'T LISTEN TO A WORD I SAID!", Tsuna cried as he gave me a worried and scared expression.

"Hah? I'm not catching on here."

I saw Gokudera dodging my eyes when I turned to see him. Also, Yamamoto gave me a VERY weak smile. It was my turn to pale.

"Oh gosh, please don't tell me it involves something with going back to the future and trying to save the world this time by hungry mafia aliens who want to get my brain as well as Tsuna!" The three gave me confused glances.

"Hey, I have my beliefs and reasons. Unlike nut brain over here who was blushing crazily in the future when he saw the biggest most fattest snake in existence at Merone base." I looked at Gokudera who had spit his water, his face turning slightly red. Tsuna laughed nervously as Yamamoto gave a real laugh and looked at him surprised.

"H-Hey, I have reasons too. How do you even know that story stupid Vio?" Gokudera looked at me with a glare.

"I have my sources", I gave him my rare smirk.

"We were talking about a beach house! How does that change the stuff Juddaime was telling you about?!"

"Oh that's right! Tsuna, what's up then?"

"Reborn reserved the first house with practically everyone. Except you, Hibari-san, and Mukuro. You'll be sharing the second house for 2 weeks." Tsuna braced himself for my reaction.  
"Possibly 3 if Reborn-san changes it", Gokudera added. It took me a bit to capture everything. I felt as if my own cousin shot me excessively on the head.

It was my turn to scream my head off.

"WHAT?! IS HE MAD? THAT FREAKING TUTOR OF MINE! I'd rather throw myself off a cliff instead of sharing a house with those two exploding bombs for a possible 3 weeks!" I yelled loud enough for everyone in the roof to hear. I knew Reborn was watching us sipping his espresso peacefully. I hoped my complaining caused him to come out and face me so I could blow on him.

"I refuse to share a house near the beach with pineapple and Hibari!"

"Hn. Someone called me", a voice popped out from the top roof. Great, just when I had it free, I attracted the wrong person I least wanted to see.  
The person on the roof quickly came down and approached us with his slow pace.

Seriously, if I had a dollar everyday for every time he walked slowly, it'd be long gone.

"You're crowding. Disperse or I'll bite you to death", the voice was cold and scary.

"HIEE! H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna turned sheet white as we saw the prefect take out his tonfas.

"Che. What's this bastard doing here?" Gokudera made his way to approach Hibari when I stopped him with my arm.

"You guys, the bell just rung. Head to class, I'll deal with Hibari", I said, not taking my eyes off the prefect in front of me.

"Vio, you could use-" I cut Yamamoto off with a glare that shut him up. "Get to class. I'll be there in a bit."

"Violet's scary when it comes to Hibari-san", I heard Tsuna mumble. "What was that Tsuna?" "N-N-Nothing! R-Really guys we should go." In a minutes flash, only Hibari, his tonfas, and I remained on the roof.

"Hn. You're becoming a carnivore, Violet", Hibari smirked, as he got ready into position. I looked at him dumbfounded that he had used my first name.  
"It suits me. Now, if you don't mind, I'll get my payback from 3 weeks ago Hibari." I glared at Disciplinary boy deathly.  
Oh yeah, time for my revenge. We stared deathly at each other until we both charged at the same time.

He swung the tonfa ready to strike my face when I dodged it with my hidden weapon I rarely took out. My dagger. I always had it hidden onto my sweater's arm but it was unnecessary for me to have my sweater on since I was fighting. I dodged every blow he gave me and I swung my sword swiftly, catching his cheek by only a millimeter, forming a small cut.

My plan was simple. Since he had so much energy to spare, why not let it run empty? His last blow knocked my dagger out of my hand to down the school's grass and knocked me to the nearest wall. My, how that didn't hurt. It felt like a bug bite.  
Plan A: Make him feel tired.

I shook my butt at him teasingly, stuck my tongue out and jumped off the roof. "Come and get me bite boy", I teased as I flew down.

Okay, you must be wondering, since I was obviously a girl I had on a skirt everyday and right now. Wrong. I have two types of uniform I wear for school every day. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays I wear the average skirt. Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays, I created a pair of girl shorts that reached mid-thigh to wear. Teachers didn't mind as long as it had the school color. And if I remembered correctly, today was Thursday. I had my big girl shorts on.

I landed safely on the ground as I waited for Hibari to come and chase me around school grounds, seeing him sweat and pant. He managed to catch up to me and his tonfas' blades cut my thighs and one had formed on my face by a millimeter. In a flash, I went behind him and kicked his back the hardest I could, knocking his body onto a nearby tree.  
Plan B: If he were faking to be knocked out, I'd beat him to a pulp. Plan C: If he weren't faking, I'd rest and call it quits.

I tried to catch air as I walked towards Hibari's unmoving body. Not a single movement. Wow, I knocked him out cold! We usually had ties with each other when we fought but by the looks of it had won my first battle. I cheered on the inside as I bent over to touch him. My mistake. Right there, he opened his eyes and swung his leg, kicking me and causing my back to thump hard on the sakura tree.

"You sneaky little rat", I commented as I hugged my stomach and let my back slide and sulk, my back laid onto the tree.  
"You're as stubborn as a little child. A handful", I grunted making myself comfortable before I could feel exhaustion take over my not so beat up but tired body. As I let go of my stomach and let my hands free, Hibari, who was sitting on opposite beside me, grabbed my wrist.

Seriously, what was with guys pulling my wrist?!' Oh, great this cant be good' I complained in my head and he pulled me over to the shady part of the tree and pinned me down on the grass. His body was on top of mine, and held my wrists tightly. I tried to break free from his grasp but it was way too tight for my tired body to do so. He had his knees on the inside and outside of one of my legs as he noticed I was about to kick my way out. He gave me another smirk on the floor as I stared at him, expecting to be released.

"You actually thought I'd let you win?" he said with a smile. I narrowed my violet eyes.

"I'll have to proceed with Plan B! Beat you to a pulp! Get off me, you're being annoying", I spat angrily. He froze for a bit buy calling him annoying until he started getting closer and my eyes widened in familiarity.

"H-Hey, don't you dare kiss me again you playboy!" I said as he ignored what I said and instead kept getting near me. By that time, I felt his breath on me. I could smell his scent as minty and spicy, not really him but I mentally slapped myself for smelling him.

My face reddened and I avoided his eyes. He noticed, and laughed slightly. Wait; did I hear a real laugh from him just now? "Looks like it's my first win." With that said he got off me and stood up. I was too overwhelmed to get up and my voce got stuck in my throat until I said: "You idiotic prefect! I'll totally get you next time!" "Herbivores don't bite. I'll look forward to another fight, carnivorous Violet." He bent down to tip my chin slightly, and turned, walking away. Okay Reborn. You wanted me to share a house with Disciplinary boy for 2 weeks or so? I'll comply. Just so I could kick the crap out of him for humiliating me for the first time.

* * *

A week had passed, and just like Tsuna said, right after school on Friday, our 2 (or 3 ) week vacation started. Reborn had borrowed the current Vongola XI's bus and we hopped on, everyone excited, except me.

What was Reborn doing, putting me in a house with the strongest guardians in the family who hated each other's guts? Make peace? I practically bothered my head with all these bad vibes that this wasn't going to be a pleasant vacation. Not only for me, but for the guys as well. For half the ride, I looked out the window. I just noticed Gokudera staring at me on the window's reflection. Tsuna obviously wanted to sit next to Kyoko so I convinced Gokudera to leave him be for the ride and sit next to me. I had no feeling to talk to anyone and with Gokudera's gaze on me, I felt like throwing myself out the window.

"Violet, you're pretty quiet", he broke the silence as my eyes turned to him.

"What, can't I stay quiet?" I shot a bit of attitude and an unintentional tone at him.

"I just want to know what's up! Don't get worked up!" he half yelled half whispered as I gave him an apology. "Nothing really. I'm fine."

I faked a smile as his face crossed.

"I know when you're lying. When you lie, your reactions are different to everyone in the family. I'm the only one who's noticed. When you lie to me, you tend to get angered, apologize, avoid my gaze, and smile more than once so it'll get me off trail."

My eyes widened. Even I didn't know I had different techniques of lying. Cheers for smart Gokudera!

"I think I know."

I raised an eyebrow at the silver haired boy next to me. "Guess then."

"It's about sharing the second villa with that bastard Hibari and illusionist freak, isn't it"?

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Kind of." I had a bit of trusting problems with people, but for some reason I blurted out everything to Gokudera, except the kisses and the Valentine surprises. And about Reborn's crazy idea.

"Hm, I don't know about that, but I think Reborn-san is trying to get you closer to those two."  
"Why would I need to get closer to them?" I questioned in a mad-like tone.

"To get to know them better", Reborn popped out on behind of my seat.

"And why would I need to get to know them better, oh so great Reborn?" I mocked the baby.  
In return, I saw a suspicious look in his eyes and gave me a secretive grin. "Now that's my little secret. We're almost to the beach houses. Ciao Ciao!" He then left me to exchange confusing glances with Gokudera.

"Well that won't answer my question", I sighed as I smiled a real smile at Gokudera. I was glad I talked to him. "You know, you're not bad for a reckless, arguing right hand man", I complimented as I saw him blow bits of steam from anger.

"J-Just for right now, I'll take that as a compliment." I laughed. We traveled finally in conversation until Reborn told us we arrived at the Villas.

The two houses weren't that bad in fact they looked similar and simple with a porch, an outside shower (for the sand) and a porch sliding door. It was night so all of us had to head in. I said my goodnights and went in. No one was inside. Oh well. When I found my room, I quickly wriggled out of my black t-shirt and was about to put on my PJ top when my door opened.

"Violet, you—" I could've seriously yelled like any other girl who was just seem half clothed (With a bra I mean) but instead I slipped my top quickly before they saw more than necessary. Mukuro and Hibari were standing on the door like idiots. Nothing was exposed but I seriously wanted to kill someone.

"Can you knock my door? I need** PRIVACY** ya know!" I emphasized privacy in their slightly red faces. An awkward silence fell in the room and it got annoying.

"What do you two want?" I asked coldly, sitting cross-legged on my bed as I stabbed glares at Mukuro and Hibari. "Just to see if you were here", Hibari glared back.  
"The arcobaleno told us we were staying here", Mukuro glared at the Boy next to him. I felt the bad vibe come in and I swear I saw sparks fly. To prevent anything, I walked up to the two men and stood in the middle.

"Okay, I'm setting 3 rules for the three of us. 5 strikes and I'll kill you both. First, KNOCK before going into someone's room especially mine. Second, I don't want you guys fighting physically inside here. I'll get my butt whipped by my tutor if any of this furniture gets ruined. Third, if you can't obey rule #2, don't get near each other or me."

Both looked irritated as if they didn't like the last two rules. "Say, something if you don't like it."

I was about to poke Hibari with my index finger when he pulled my hand and brought me close. "I'll bite you to death if you disturb my sleep, Violet", he whispered in my ear, hinting a smirk. I blushed not only because he was so close to me but also of the fact that when he said my name I felt my blood boil because it sounded so raspy-sexy like.

"D-Don't be stupid. I wont even go to your room."

I felt a bad aura behind me. I finally got my hand back when Mukuro pulled it. My hands were on his chest and he embraced me on a tight long hug. "If you have nightmares, come to me", he told me so I was the only one that could hear.  
I felt my pulse speed up and my face remained red. I pushed him off as I stared at the two clueless. "I wont have such dreams. I'm not a kid anymore. Now get out, we have training tomorrow morning." I pushed them out locked my door and went to bed.

I struggled until I finally managed to fall asleep.

**3****rd**** POV**

"Violet. Violet!"

"5… more minutes…"

"Vio, get up or I'll push you off."

"Shut up and lemme sleep Gokudera… Wait, GOKUDERA?"

From the bed she had slept in at night, Violet quickly got up to find the storm guardian in her room. 'How the heck did he get in? Didn't I lock the door?'

"If you're wondering how I got in I found the door's knob unlocked."

Violet felt her morning anger rise up. One of those two idiots must've unlocked the door somehow.  
"Why'd you wake me up? I could've seriously kicked you to the wall if I wasn't conscious", Violet asked Gokudera who was scratching his head.

"Juddaime said he would come and wake you but Reborn-san found him on your bedroom floor the minute I came in", he replied sweat dropping in nervousness. He half lied.

He and Reborn had found Tsuna getting chased by a baseball bat wielding unconscious Violet. He struggled for about 15 minutes just trying to separate her from Tsuna before he got knocked out But he wasn't going to tell her that because if he did that would be enough to let her charge at him and find out that he broke the door's hinges just trying to get Violet to stop choking Tsuna.

"Hm. So, what's up then? Why am I up?" Violet yawned a felt a sharp pain on her left arm. She found it a bit bruised. What happened? Her arm didnt look like this when she had fallen asleep.

"Reborn-san said its swim training today so we have to go early before the beach fills up." Reborn, Reborn, Reborn. When will you stop torturing our bodies?' Violet thought sighing in exhaustion. "I'll be by the beach in 10 minutes. Go ahead", Violet got up and informed Gokudera who nodded an okay and walked out the door. The door fell off the second he walked out of it.

"Hey, the door's hinges are busted. How'd this happen?" Gokudera heard Violet talk to herself in her room as he started to speed walk outta there, before he got clobbered.

**Back to Vio's POV**

Okay, I could've said that my morning was a fresh start.

Not.

I found Gokudera in my room, and my arm and door busted when it fell off its place the minute Gokudera left. And worst of all, we had training with Reborn. Why did he have to be my tutor too? I had as much bad luck as Tsuna and the others.  
Except Yamamoto. He's always laid back and easy going, especially when it came to stuff concerning Reborn.

That easy going baseball dude…

I finally arrived at the beach corner Reborn had reserved for us to swim. I saw practically all the guys without a shirt on and swimming shorts. If I were another girl, I'd consider myself lucky to be around hot guys but I wasn't.  
I was Violet, and Violet wasn't interested in her guardian friends.  
Sure they had good figures but that didn't mean she had to act embarrassed and start blushing. It was ALWAYS the other way around.

I had on a golden yellow tank top and white bikini shorts. I had the bikini top under the tank for purpose reasons. I was still a girl you know.

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, and Tsuna were lined up. I saw Hibari far in the back and Mukuro with Reborn. Bianchi was sitting on a huge towel and under a big beach umbrella with Kyoko, Haru, Futa, I-pin, Lambo, Chrome, and Aunt Nana.

"Good luck onii-chan! Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko hollered at Ryohei who waved and Tsuna who blushed. I smirked at how Tsuna reacted and went to approach Reborn.

"Morning Reborn", I greeted. "Ciaossu. I see you're conscious now", Reborn looked at me with a slight smile.

"Conscious? What are you blabbing on about?" I asked the baby but stayed quiet. I felt Mukuro's gaze on me but I tried to ignore it. I then felt his hands on both of my shoulders. "You know, you wont be able to show your body off if you cover it with the tank top", he teased as I felt my face go crimson.

"I could show it, but I'm not that type of girl who wants a guy's attention", I snapped, trying to not give him the satisfaction of me literally blushing from his comment. Now I want going to take my tank off thanks to him.

"You're training with us today?" I asked him who just gave me a smile. "Well, you told us last night we had training."  
"But you're not the type to be around with 'these' type of people. Just like that doofus back there." I shot a glare at my rival who had locked eyes with me.

"I guess you convinced the two unsociable guardians to train with the others today, Violet." I looked back to him.

Just like the rest he had no shirt on and had dark blue and white shorts. I totally meant what I said about the guardians not getting my attention but it was a different story for Mukuro. He had such muscular arms and a real toned up body. With his everyday clothes you couldn't tell, but with his shirt off, he practically showed me he worked out. My face couldn't get any redder and Mukuro caught me staring.

"Are, Are, Violet, why are you looking at me? Am I that good looking to you?" I got irritated and left to go to Tsuna afterwards.

* * *

_**Time skippppppp**_

Tsuna was drowning so I went my way to go get him. Reborn told me to let the others handle it but I couldn't care less about myself if my cousin wasn't all right. I had a bit of trouble since my arm was bruised but I managed to get Tsuna off the water with a floatie. I was about to follow when my leg was being pulled.

Tsuna opened his eyes slightly as I struggled with the force pulling me. "Tsuna!" I yelled as it kept pulling. "Hel—" I was pulled against my own will. I saw a chain clamped onto my right ankle and two scuba divers holding the rest of the line. What the heck were they doing? For some weird reason I heard them talk underwater. 'The boss will be happy to know we captured his _sweetheart_' 'Sil-sama will be pleased the second one spoke and knocked my on the head. I blacked out.

**3 POV**

** "**Juddaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada!"

Ryohei and the others approached Tsuna who got off the floatie and Gokudera, Mukuro and Hibari caught unshed tears in his eyes.

"Ju...ddaime?"

"Violet's been pulled underwater by two scuba divers!", Tsuna yelled panicking. "i couldn't pull her up!"

"I'll go get her." Yamamoto was about to dive in the water when a triton kicked him off and the blue haired boy dived instead. "Mukuro's going to bring Violet!" "Tsuna! Abunai!" REborn called out as he kicked away an arrow that was supposed to shoot Tsuna.  
"A-An arrow?" he looked at it and looked around. About 5 men in black suits had surrounded the guardians, weapons in their hands.  
"Silver-sama, we have her family surrounded", one of the black suits talked on the phone. 'Her? Are those guys responsible for Violet?!' Tsuna thought angrily as he exchanged glances with his friends, Hibari and Bianchi.

They had their weapons on and Tsuna was in his deathperate mode form. "No one messes with my family", Tsuna snarled at the man who had shut the phone and put it in his pocket. 'Mukuro, please bring Violet safe ad sound' Tsuna prayed inside his head and shot glares at the suits.

"You'll pay", he declared, ready to freeze and burn people away as Hibari too, without notice, had on the meanest, darkest aura in existence on.

"I'll bite ALL of you to death", he said cold and emotionless.

"Hahaha! Lets play Vongola X", the mai suit told Tsuna as he cackled.

* * *

** I swear this writing took me a whooole 7 hours to complete without exaggeration xD Hope you enjoyed the story and i left a bit of suspense there so you could look forward to the next chapter!**

**Bye! (:**


	4. Overprotective Much?

**A/N: Sorry guys, lately I've had a little trouble again for ideas but NOO MORE :D I have such a good plot for this story and I have no intention to stop anytime soon :)**

**Also I found 2 NEW REVIEWS! YAY! So I will answer happily**

**belladu57: Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it!**

**Guest (Dunno who it is but oh well xD): Soo sorry for not updating sooner! I'm glad you like the story so I'll try my hardest to update more often.**

**Guys, school's coming next week for me so it'll be a little hard for me to update soon, but be patient! I thank the many views this story gets. Oh, and to the two new reviews, I forgot to give you cookie! Here –gives cookies- and make sure to eat it while enjoying this new chapter! ONWARDS!**

**Overprotective Much?**

"Juddaime! Watch out for the arrows!"

"Gokudera! Get those two!"

"Hn, such weaklings."

"MAXIMUM CANNON!"

Battle had erupted in the beach when Tsuna had declared a fight against the main suit that was in charge of the others.  
Tsuna had immediately charged on the first 5 suits that had surrounded the guardians and him, but more and more kept coming and popping out of nowhere.

"Gah! Take this! Poison cooking!" Bianchi defended the girls who were relaxing onto the towel mat with her powerful poison food.  
The men who were assaulting her had plopped down on the floor with purple guck on their faces, fainting from the gruesome food.

The one in charge of the suits (Lets call him Black Suit to know who's who xD) charged onto Tsuna with full strength along with a long katana covered in storm flames, slashing Tsuna's arm while he added a punch to Black Suit's stomach.

"Such strength, Vongola X", he snickered as he drew more cuts on Tsuna's arms. Tsuna quickly flew in the air, did a back flip and kicked Black Suit right in the face. He tumbled on the floor, defeated.  
How easy was that?

"What have you done with Violet?" Tsuna snarled at the man now barely unconscious on the sand.  
Soon, after a bit the suits started retreating, beat up, fed with poison cooking, and scared of the others and their strength.

"That's right weaklings! Run away! No one messes with the Vongola!" Gokudera yelled with a proud smile.

The only suit that remained was Black, and he was shaking badly. He must've underestimated their power, but how?!

"P-Please! Don't hurt me!" he wailed as the guardians surrounded him with a pissed off aura.

"You should've thought of that before challenging us", Gokudera raised his voice and arm ready to strike when normal Tsuna stopped him.  
Before Tsuna could speak about what happened to his cousin, he and the other guys got the surprise of their lives.  
The cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya approached the man and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him towards him.

Hibari's eyes were clouded with anger and rage, but Tsuna hinted a bit of worry in them.

Hibari pulled the man closer to his face as if his gaze was the only thing that could kill him.  
"Where's Violet?" he asked the man in his hands coldly. "S-She was captured by two of our subordinates."

"Who sent you?"

"S-S-Silver-sama sent us to pick up his beloved."

'Beloved? Who the heck is this Silver-sama?' Tsuna asked in his head.

Reborn approached the man who had been released by Hibari's grip. "I don't know what family you are in but tell your boss if he messes with us, he'll get the fight of his life", he told the man who started to run, for his life. The others waited, looking at the ocean.

Mukuro swam to where Violet had pulled Tsuna and looked around underwater. Why did two scuba divers abduct Violet? They must've been after her for something. Nothing mattered to him right now but Violet and her safety.

'Found her'.

**Back to Vio's POV**

"Violet! Wake up please! Don't see the light!"

"Vio! Get your ass up or I'll drag you! You're making Juddaime worry!"

"Gokudera, calm down! You know that wont help her gain consciousness."

"Shut up Yamamoto I know what I'm doing!"

"Can everyone just pay attention to the situation here about Sawada's cousin?!"

"I want to see YOU come up with a method to wake her up Turf-top!"

I heard my family's voices as I coughed up water, releasing it onto the hot sand I was laid onto.  
I opened my eyes slightly to find everyone arguing, especially Gokudera and Ryohei.

"You can't drag someone who is barely breathing!"  
"That's the only way shell wake up!" Gokudera shot back at Ryohei.

"Ma, ma Gokudera at ease. Senpai too", I saw Yamamoto trying to calm down the two hotheads.

"WHAT WAS THAT OCTOPUS HEAD?!" "You heard me!"

We all then heard a shotgun sound over the air, earning everyone's attention.

"All of you shut up", I saw Reborn in front of me with Leon who shape shifted back into his chameleon form.  
"Good. You're okay Violet", he told me.

"Violet! Thank gosh your okay!" Tsuna came to me and helped me sit up. "Heh, I told you Juddaime! My threat got her up", Gokudera praised himself and his work.

I got up, went toward Gokudera, and gave him a kick in the stomach.

"HIEE! G-Gokudera-kun! Are you alright?!"

I felt a bit dizzy so my legs gave out on me and I sat criss crossed on the sand, watching Gokudera.  
"Stupid Violet! What was that for!" he yelled his top off.

"Saying you'll drag me after I was bound underwater with a chain clamped onto my foot certainly wasn't going to help me stupid idiot!" I barked angrily this time and voice cracked slightly. My emotions were taking over as I felt tears stinging my eyes. I stood up and ran away from everyone.

Dumb idiot. Saying things like those after what happened to me right now wasn't going to help. I was down underwater, chained and helpless.

I then sat down on the second villa's veranda letting my tears slip.  
I could've drowned underwater! I could've sunk so deep that I could've died, unable to ever see my family again.  
Who had rescued me from the scuba divers? Why did they want to capture me? And, who was that Sil-sama they mentioned?

Too many questions not enough answers. I hugged my knees to my chest as I cried, shaken up.  
I then heard the patio's door open and I turned to see Mukuro with a towel over his neck, ad wearing a plain white t-shirt, staring at me wide-eyed. He saw Chrome cry once, so why was he acting so surprised?

I turned my head and buried my face onto my knees. "Go ahead. Tease me for being weak", I said, expecting his mockery. It never came.

Instead, I found my body being pulled into his arms, him sitting next to me on the veranda. "You're pretty shaken up of what happened right now. Just let it out", his voice sounded so soothing and calm as he told me. I lyed my head onto his chest, letting my tears shed down one by one again.

"I could've died…" I sobbed. "I seriously could've never seen Tsuna or the others ever again."

Mukuro rubbed my back gently and pulled me close. Weird as it was, I smelled his scent that of a pineapple.  
"Shh. I know this is a little thing to cry for but what matters is that you're safe. But let me tell you, it was super easy beating the crap out of those scuba divers."

I dried my tears and looked at him confusingly. "How'd you—wait. You saved me?"

"Of course. The others were busy handling some suits that were targeting the Vongola Family to get 'her'. They were after you."

I stayed quiet and in shock. Those wrappings I saw on Tsuna's arm earlier when he had helped me sit up. He had gotten hurt just to make sure they wouldn't take me. Geez, I felt a happy sob coming up. They cared for me. They really did.

"Um… Thank you Mukuro. I owe you." I gave him a smile. I don't know if I was imagining things but when I smiled I swore I saw a slight color of pink on Mukuro's face as he avoided my gaze. I noticed he was still hugging me and I pushed him away blushing like crazy. He stared at me for quite a bit and a smirk appeared in this mouth.

"Vio! Vio!" I saw Gokudera and the others running towards me and when I turned to look at the illusionist he was gone.

What.

The.

Heck?

I heard Gokudera pant as well as the guys as Tsuna who made his way to sit next to me.  
"Violet, I'm sorry I told you all that. I should've known you were still affected by the underwater thing." Gokudera's face looked cross and unapologetic but his eyes had a look of guilt so I knew he meant it. "We... Didn't know you were shaken up that bad. Sorry", Yamamoto smiled andI'm sorry' smile.  
"And, I'm sorry I was fighting with Octopus head while you were unconscious", Ryohei looked down.  
"W-We were worried about you Vio. I ended up getting cut several times just to know if you were okay", Tsuna gave me a little laugh and gripped his left arm that was bandaged.

I smiled gently at everyone. "Its okay Gokudera. You were trying to wake me up, and I thank you for trying. I forgive all of you. But just so you know, next time you're going to get the worst stomache ever."

Gokudera looked as if he were going to snap, but I guess he held it in. I hugged Tsuna carefully. "Sorry I got you hurt. You can be a loser, but you can also become the best cousin. Thanks for risking yourselves for me."

I thought I heard Tsuna say something. "Vio you're…. Squishing me…"

I let go of Tsuna and laughed slightly and I saw his face go crimson.  
"Hah? Tsuna, are you okay?" I looked to see the guys getting red also as they looked around. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity and when I looked down to my body, I noticed that I didn't have my tank top on, revealing the bikini top I so tried to hide. I turned red with embarrassment and I pulled a nearby towel over me.

"You guys seriously need to learn not to stare. Especially in the wrong places!", I scolded the guys as they covered their noses and eyes.

~. ~

After that little awkward moment and plenty of arguing with Gokudera, I went inside the house to take a shower and take the sand off my hair and body.

If I remembered correctly, today was the 19th of March. I had a routine every month for myself, much different from Kyoko's and Haru's monthly cake routine. I even set an exact date. Every 19th of every month, I would wave goodbye to healthy snacks for a bit and turn my heart to junk. After three hours I would then go running and exercise to burn the calories I gained with the unhealthy food. It turned into a habit since I was 10 years old, so I've been doing this routine for 7 years straight, just to keep myself in shape.

I got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, took out my snacks that I hid from Reborn, took off the towel from my hair, and made my way toward the living room, looking back and forth to see if they were inside which gladly, they weren't. Before I could open a snack and start eating, I made my way towards the kitchen to see if there was juice, but I found it completely empty.

There wasn't even ice or water. I fell down anime style.

Reborn must've forgotten to tell me that I had to provide food here. Ha, nah, he probably wanted to surprise me with the news and spoil my junk day.

GAH! I went to get my messenger bag from the houses closet, stuffed my wallet inside along with my keys, hid my snacks, put on my sandals and walked out of the house. Reborn was going to owe me a bunch of money for what I was going to buy.

Ma, whatever. It was 1 in the afternoon so I still had time for my snack fest. I made my way to the nearest supermarket and bought a whole bunch of vegetables, milk, cereal (For the kids and me), juice cans, and a bunch of bags full of rice.

I earned a bunch of guys' stares inside the store that made me feel a bit awkward but I decided to have fun. I flipped my hair at them and it caused them to swoon over me. Even the clerk who checked out my items gave me a discount. That went a little too far, but Reborn got lucky cause he wouldn't be owing me a lot.

I was walking on the right side of the sidewalk peacefully and looking at the beautiful ocean when I bumped into someone.

Was this me being a klutz or was it a habit of mine?  
"I'm so terribly sorry!" I got up and apologized to the person. When I looked up I caught a familiar face and blue eyes.  
It was Nick, the guy in my homeroom.

"Well I guess you have that habit of bumping into strange people don't you Sawada-san?"  
"Minato-san!"

"Surprised huh? Strange bumping into you here. I'm here visiting my mom for a few days. How about you?" Nick asked me with a bright grin.

Wow, his smiles melt me like ice cream. "Oh, um I'm here staying at a villa with friends for a few weeks", I gave out my best smile.  
Might be a playboy, but it didn't hurt to be friendly with him right?

"Oh, I see. Well good seeing you, Sawada-san." "You can call me Violet."

"See you back at school then, Violet." He waved his hair and continued walking. I froze for a bit. Was he a narcissist?

I shrugged my shoulders as I kept walking to the villa when I saw Hibari on the porch; with a mean face and… cargo shorts?  
What…?

"Carnivore…"

"Disciplinary Boy… what are we sharing nicknames now?" I looked at the boy crossly.

"Where were you?" I don't know if I was imagining stuff, but I could've sworn I saw a dark aura on Hibari, which made me shiver from head to toe. I got scared and I even stuttered.

"I-I-I just went to the market to get ingredients gosh, don't go all ninja turtle on me for crying out loud!"

"Hn. Who was that boy you were talking to?"

"Are you seriously stalking me now?"

"… You were a few feet away from the villa. You really are stupid." I scoffed and brushed him off, walking inside and putting the food inside the fridge and cupboards. I then made my way to the couch and took out the snacks. I was going to eat now. I opened my spicy chips and started eating. Hibari sat on a bar chair looking at me in curiosity. I snapped a chip in my mouth before popping it in until I really couldn't take it anymore.

"Hibari, why are you staring at me?"

"…"

"Hibari!"  
"What I can't look at you by free will?" he asked in a ruff mood. Geez, Tsuna was right. I do get in a scary mood when things involve Hibari but I can't help it. He gets on every nerve of mine. I finished my snack and started to open a pocky box when I noticed Hibari walking toward the couch and sat next to me.

"You didn't answer the question", he continued to look at me as I sensed the atmosphere go tense again. I stuffed a pocky inside my mouth. Why'd he want to know? It was just Nick, not a kidnapper. Probably he was worried that I would get abducted again but still, didn't he trust me?

"Why should I tell YOU?" I remarked with the pocky stick in my mouth.

"Because if you don't…" he took my wrist and pinned me down on the couch with him on top. "I'll punish you." I felt my heart beat twice its normal pace and my face turned a bit red.

"W-What the heck are you saying? Even so, you're out of luck bite boy. I have a pocky stick in my mouth so you can't do anything. C'mon, let me get up."  
I finally got my wrists back and tried pushing Hibari off me but he was too heavy. What, did I suddenly turn into a noodle?!

I gave up and closed my eyes for about a second, only to find a mouth on the other end of my pocky stick. Hibari started eating the end until there remained a stub on my mouth and I quickly popped it in, munching with a face flushed.

"Now there's nothing in your mouth", I saw Hibari smirk as he got closer and closer until I found my lips press together with his.

It was a bit different from the one we shared on the rooftop, almost gentler and filled with more passion than before.  
Not long after though, a warm muscle invaded my mouth. My breath quickened as I felt it wanting to come in.  
Man, I should've bitten it and pushed him off aggressively! I could feel it move around my mouth, seemingly mapping out all of it. Without thinking I used my own tongue to try and prevent him from exploring further. But I had the slightest feeling he thought me messing with it as if I liked it and wanted him to keep going at it, since he immediately pushed back. And so that's when I really started to stain my face crimson.

We basically kept fighting like that, I struggling and trying to break off the kiss, him trying to force himself in and keep going.  
We separated for air, only for him to return shortly after.  
My face probably started going scarlet and I felt him smile at my reaction.

"Vio? Are you here? Violet!" a familiar voice came in the house. Hibari and I instantly separated and I noticed him walking away to his room.  
'Idiot! We ARE NOT DONE! What the hell did you do to me!' I screamed in my head as I saw him leave. Is he freaking teasing me?!

I got another pocky from the box without getting up from the position the prefect had put me in and tried to breathe properly. Maybe I should give him another lesson. I wasn't free. I didn't like him! What the hell was he actually gaining from kissing me and teasing me?! I wanted to scream, but with Tsuna and Reborn now inside the house, it would make them think that someone had attacked me, but to my surprise Tsuna beat me to it with his ear-piercing scream.

"Reborn! Don't decide things on your own!"  
"We can't help it Tsuna. We need to. Oh look, a chihuahua."

"HIEE!"

"SHUT UP TSUNA!" I yelled my top off before I lost it completely. I know I wasn't supposed to take it out on my own cousin, but I needed at least someone to deal with me right now.

Tsuna came in the living room with a blue and white 27 t-shirt along with brown cargo shorts. Of course, he was barefoot as everyone in the house was, except Reborn. Tsuna's face looked pale and had three little blue lines under his right eye. Poor Tsuna, dealing with Reborn longer than I have…  
"It was a stuffed chihuahua dame-Tsuna."

"Sorry, Vio. Reborn just surprised me", he apologized with a little faint smile as he sat down on a bar chair while Reborn sat on the coffee table in front of me. "We came to talk to you of what happened earlier", Reborn looked serious as Tsuna's face crossed and my embarrassment was replace with anger. Not fear. Worry, and rage.

"Just remembering of what happened to the others and I, ESPECIALLY Tsuna makes me want to burn them to a crisp", my fist automatically started to shake with a stress mark until my cousin spoke. "Reborn and I decided to discuss it with you b-but I'm sure you won't like it…"

"What is it? You won't know until you tell me."

"We want you to stay inside the villa for a few days just to see if we can gain any info on this 'Silver' guy that tried to kidnap you", Reborn replied, looking out the porch window.

"Sure. Just a few days right? How many exactly?" "E-Eh? V-Violet, I thought you would be against it!" Tsuna looked a bit relieved and sighed.

"Why? I mean its not like—" I turned to look at reborn who had a smirk planted on his face.  
"You want those two to protect me while I'm inside don't you? No way! I can protect myself!"

"But Vio! EH?! R-Reborn!"

Suddenly the mafia tutor jumped to me and kicked me in the stomach with no mercy. Don't think he went easy on me. It's been a while since I've been hit by my tutor. Unlike my cousin whose frequently getting his butt whipped by Reborn for his complaints.  
I gripped my stomach as I flopped back on the couch. It hurt like heck, but I've had worse hits.

"If you can't defend yourself from my attack, what makes you think you can take on 57 suits on your own? If you're taken off guard, you'll get kidnapped or worse."

I knew that Reborn was right. Lately I've been slacking off and goofing around more. I had to start training instead of once in a while fights with my rival. After the pain subsided I nodded at Reborn and Tsuna.

"Fine. Okay, but let it start tomorrow. I need to go running in a bit to lose the calories I gained with this junk."

They both nodded. "Here. I told Basil-kun to make these for you", Tsuna handed me a bottled container from is pocket. I took it. Deathperation Pills?

"And better take this. It'll be useful", Reborn tossed me an item with a neck chain, jumped on Tsuna's shoulder and walked out.

"Kufufufu, it seems I get to play bodyguard for a couple of days", Mukuro appeared out of nowhere and caused me to tumble down on the floor in shock.

"AGH! Don't scare me like that! Huh? Kufufu? I haven't heard you laugh 3 weeks straight Mukuro", I commented as I got up and sat on the bar chair. "Kufufufu, I merely had a cold for those 3 weeks and I couldn't laugh properly."

"Then how did you manage to talk just fine? How come it didn't affect your vocal chords but your laugh instead?"  
"Who knows?"

I sweat dropped in exasperation. That was definitely NOT a normal cold if you ask me.

"Are, what's that in your hand?" Mukuro took the necklace Reborn tossed me a few minutes ago from my hand.

"Its my Vongola ring, the Star Guardian ring." I pulled my hair up and signaled him to put the ring and its necklace around my neck. "You have a bigger authority than Tsunayoshi am I wrong?" he locked the back and I put my hair back down.

"You're half wrong. Basically, the stars are within the sky just like the weathers around it, but Reborn says that I have half authority of Tsuna. I'm like his back-up and I help him be Vongola X."

"Kufufufu, another boss huh?" I looked at my ring on my neck. Its design was like Tsuna's boss ring, only the middle had a diamond shape star along with the Vongola seal. The outward circle ring had a 5 way star on each side with a wavy pattern outlined with gold, making it admirable and pop out.

Later that day as I went for my run, I felt a dark presence behind me and I turned around countless times to see if anything was there but nothing. I just hoped it wasn't anything after me…

* * *

**GEEZ! Gah! I finally finished! Well that part with Hibari I didn't expect since I didn't plan to write it… but I guess there's a lot of Hibari fans out there. Gotta balance the love between that love triangle somehow! i also remembered that on the other chapters i havent added Mukuro's laugh xD so i made a lame excuse here ^^'**

**The whole I'm getting funny feelings will start soon just be patient. **

**Also I would like some reviews! xD It would inspire me to go on! I'm not asking too much...Man i sound desperate -sigh-**

** Next chapter will introduce about how Violet met each guardian 2 years ago too (: Until next Chapter!**

**BYE! c:**


	5. Reminiscing

**GOMENASAI!IM REAL SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! HELLO AGAIN! It's me! Yeah so here's the chapter I mentioned in the previous one. I mainly focuses on how Violet met the guardians 2 years ago on their 3****rd**** year of Namimori Chuu (: So, no gooey romance stuff of Mukuro, Hibari or Violet until the next so sorry. I thank the readers that have favorited, followed and reviewed my story. It means a lot! –Gives baskets full of treats- ENJOY!**

**School's started T^T So it'll be harder to update but I promise I will finish homework quick so I can get this story done. Enough about my talking just another thing...**

**Me: Violet, do the disclaimer please.**

**V: EH?! Why me?**

**Me: You're my creation , I can't force the others to do so…**

**V: You can manipulate Tsuna**

**Me: -glare- **

**V: FINE OKAY! Don't go biting me to death like that prefect...**

**Blueflame922 does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn only me….Sadly**

**Me: =.= " You're lucky that I can't strangle you while the readers are reading… CHAPTER START!**

**Reminiscing**

"No one leaves out of this room until I find out who took it. Someone better start talking or I'll really get ticked."

"Why would I take it? I'm not interested in your personal life."

"Not me. I'm your friend but I'm not THAT type of person."

"I DIDN'T TAKE IT TO THE EXTREME!" "D-Don't look at me like that! Why would I take it?!"

I put my hands on my hips while tapping my foot on the ground, expecting a confession. This morning I had tried to look for my personal diary everywhere in my room, including the spot where it was supposed to be hidden but I found it nowhere. I suspected the two idiots who were living with me for a possible 3 weeks, but they weren't around the house or my room since I was awake, researching symptoms of colds the whole night (Since Mukuro told me his cold case) and I heard no sounds. Also, the guys came over for the night and slept over my room like if it was a boy's sleepover with the exception of a tomboyish girl because Mukuro and Hibari weren't present to protect me.

The suspects of taking the secretive book were Gokudera, the cranky suck up right-hand man, Yamamoto, the baseball loving, easygoing boy, Ryohei the hothead, and my dame cousin, Tsuna. One of them must've taken it and planned to blackmail me for something.

I gave the boys death and force glares of confession and they looked at me innocently. "Guys, I'm serious. Who took my diary?"

"We're telling you we don't know woman!"

"Don't you start arguing with me taco-head. I didn't get ANY sleep last night."

"Not my fault you were playing doctor in the middle of the night!" Gokudera snapped at me, standing and facing me directly.

"I told you, I had research to do due to a freaky discovery! You should know how I am already Gokudera!"

He sat back down and crossed his arms, closing his eyes. He was acting like a kid, kind of like the way we met 2 years ago. I laughed at the memory and due to the fact that his angry face with out rage seemed cute the way it did those 2 years ago.

He turned to look at me if there was something wrong with myself. "What you laughing on about Vio?!"

"Mm, nothing. Just remembering how we met in 8th grade", I giggled as his face turned pink with embarrassment. Ah, so he did remember!  
"You met Gokudera-kun before any of us right?" Tsuna gazed at both of us in curiosity as Gokudera rubbed his head and I glanced above the ceiling.

He was the first person I met, but I wasn't something I could forget easily. It was a childish memory, completely childish.

_**~Meeting Gokudera 2 years ago flashback~**_

_It was my first day in Namimori Chuu. I had studied abroad in my hometown Italy my whole life, but apparently my dad sent me here for two reasons:  
__To meet my family living in this small town, and because I was summoned by the place he worked for and by a person named Reborn.  
__'Go and meet your family and live there Violet. It'll take your mind off the past', Dad had told me when he came to the airport to say goodbye.  
_

_ Che. How would meeting new people and getting along with them including my family make me forget the past?  
I walked into a classroom I was designated to and closed the door. I did earn a bunch of stares, I mean who transfers in the middle half ending semester?  
Yep, transfers like me. The teacher who so happened to be a woman signaled me to come near her desk and the board to which I obeyed without hesitation. _

_"Class, we have a new student joining us for the remaining semester. Please make her feel welcome."  
I examined the class and its students and managed a bright smile as I began to introduce myself.  
_

_"Hello, I am Amare S. Violet. I just moved here from Italy. I leave you in my care and nice to meet you all."  
_

_ I bowed traditionally and everyone soon began aweing and whispering. ' Wow she's so cute!' a couple of boys said. I heard some girls say I was pretty and that they wanted to be my friend. A couple of others seemed to give me glares of instant hatred but I shrugged it off.  
_

_"Violet-chan, you may sit next to Gokudera-kun near the empty desk by the window", the teacher pointed as I made my way to sit next to the window and this Gokudera-kun or whatever. He had silver hair, a pair of green eyes, and a cute face. But he didn't have a smile, and his feet were on his desk like a rebellious kid. Who was this guy?  
_

_ I sat on my seat and tried to pay attention to the lesson instead of the good-looking guy beside me. First day of class and I had a pop quiz. Yay. I meant it literally because I pass them like the wind. I dot know if I looked smart to others but I really was a smart studious kid. I never failed to get straight A's, and I never got back a test or quiz in below 89. My friends in Italy called me a study good-looking nerd who as found reading books or doing homework but I didn't mind it as long as they left me alone. The teacher broke my thoughts as she started the timer and left students to complain and rush to get this pop quiz done. And it was science plus a bit of algebra 1. _

_I'm eating cake!_

_**Flashback time skip~**_

_ I yawned, reading a book while waiting others to finish their work and finally the teacher finished correcting every single one.  
_

_ "Okay class, I'll announce the students who passed. Ami-chan with an 80, Nate-kun with an 83, Ayumi-chan with a 90." I heard students awe at the people who were called out. These people take these quizzes too heavily.  
_

_ "And the two highest scores were, Gokudera-kun with a perfect 100 and Violet-chan with a 105.  
_

_"EH?!" the whole class turned to me as I showed off a smile._

The rebellious boy who was sitting near me looked at me completely surprised and with an o in his mouth.  


_"Sensei! How did this woman beat me with a 105?!" Gokudera got up from his desk and slammed it hard, causing me to flinch.  
_

_"She had found a mistake on one of the questions inside the quiz so she attached a note and proved it was incorrect. I gave her 5 extra points for that, my such a smart lady." the teacher smiled as praised me as she shook a bit from Gokudera's loud voice and he looked as if he was about to snap.  
He bit his lip hard, and sat down, mumbling something like, "How can she beat Juddaime's right hand man?" I heard and my expression turned from a cheerful on to an 'Oh, you wanna see why?' one.  
_

_"If you didn't know, Gokudera-san, I have a name! Its Violet!"  
_

_"Che. Snap at me one more time woman or else…"  
_

_"Or else what? You'll rip my test to shreds? Please, you're mad at the fact that I got a simple 5 extra points for the test, beating the smartest student in class which is you."  
_

_"Why you little—"  
_

_ I turned my head to the window ignoring the angry body and face as I admired the sakura trees. So much for him being cute, he was surely acting uncute and unfriendly that was quite obvious.  
After school I earned a couple of compliments from some classmates of mine and as they left, I started to pack my things, not noticing that I had something important missing inside my bag. I got up from the bench, closed my locker and headed to the door, out of the hallway until someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to find the sliver-haired rebellious guy I had dealt with in my homeroom class and first period. His expression looked cross and scary, but my violet orbs did not flinch for a second.  
_

_ "What is it? If this is about the test this morning-", I started to say but I got cut off by him when he flapped a recognizable letter to my face.  
"You dropped this in the classroom. I don't believe your identity or why 'they' sent you here, but I'm here to ask you upfront", Gokudera pierced a glare with his green eyes as I snatched the letter from his hand.  
_

_"Do you always check on other people's things even though they drop them? What brings you to read my things even so", I shot a mean voice at the sliver-head whose expression didn't change.  
"What brings me to read your things is the name and seal of Vongola & Reborn-san woman. Who are you exactly? Did someone send you here to hurt Juudaime?!" Gokudera suddenly took out unlit dynamite between his fingers out of thin air.  
_

_"H-Hey, what the heck?! Why should I tell YOU my relation with Vongola?!" I ran to the field as fast as I could (_Note: their last class was P.E)_ and the lit sticks came flying to the atmosphere, earning boom sounds and a bunch of black smoke.  
_

_"Answer my question or DIE!" Gokudera took out double pairs of dynamite and lit them up, throwing them in my direction but I quickly dodged.  
_

_ He seemed to be getting annoyed and took out a triple portion of dynamite letting them up but failed to grab all of them, causing them to drop in front of him so I reacted quickly and pushed him on the safe side of the track where it was safest and the bombs exploded.  
_

_"Ugh… gee your pretty dumb if you can't handle a technique with triple dynamite", I coughed out some smoke I had inhaled from the explosion as I told the boy under me.  
"How would you know if I didn't master it or not stupid woman? Do you even have experience with explosives like I have?!" he grabbed both of my arms harshly and pulled me onto him. Uh, hello? We were on the track full of dust and he was doing this now?!  
_

_"Now tell me who you are or I swear I wont miss next time! Why'd you come from Italy? How do you know the Vongola and Reborn-san?"  
_

_"Gah for crying out loud! You really are too cautious you know that? I came here to find my cousin and his mom, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Second, I know Vongola because I'm PART of the darn family now, and my dad said that this Reborn guy summoned me here. Third, WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID, DIMWITT? You just failed at grabbing dynamite just now, and what makes you think I don't have experience with explosives either?!"  
_

_"… You're Juudaime's relative?"  
_

_ "… Tsuna's the 10__th__ generation's Boss?!"  
_

_ Gokudera scoffed at my reaction under me. "Wow, even you can be dumb sometimes huh? Yes, he's the boss and I'm his right hand man!" I saw his face brighten as he mentioned and praised himself and Tsuna.  
_

_"Eh? Is that so? Now that you know my information and for saving your life, can you let go of me now? This is not a scene I want people to see us into and you're WAY too close to me", I said as I noticed his grip get softer and his face turned a bit pink. So he had a side like that huh?  
_

_ I smirked lightly and got off of him. "The name is Sawada Amare Violet, Gokudera-kun. If you call me stupid woman again I wont hesitate to burn you to a crisp. Don't ight your dynamite with your blushing face too", I teased as I saw him put one of his hands onto his pocket, and the other on the back of his head. I reddened a bit as I saw his gesture I bit cute. _

_"Che. Whatever, Violet." I laughed at how his crossed face made him look like a little child. This guy was going to be interesting…_

**_~End Flashback~_**

"Eh? That's how you two met?" Ryohei looked as if he was half about to crack up.  
"What are you laughing about turf-top?!" Gokudera turned a shade of red again and looked at the boxer angrily and embarrassed.

"Wow, even back then he was going to kill himself the way I met him", Tsuna sighed as I laughed slightly.

"He was a bit of an idiot there Tsuna. Don't worry, after that I taught him an easier way on how to master the three way dynamite", I praised myself and earned a sharp glare from the bomber.

"I can't believe a girl saved Gokudera! You must've been grateful!" Yamamoto showed off a smile and laughed as both of us gave him an irritated look.

He half was. Took me a while to try to force it out of him, but he managed to say it with free will. Did I mention, this is my biggest secret ever; I had a crush on Gokudera before? Well I don't know now since I kissed Mukuro and Hibari (More Hibari to my dismay =.=) but hey, he is cute… in some way.

"Oh that's right! Gokudera-kun, why do and Vio fight a lot?" Tsuna asked as he stared at both of us who were sitting next to each other.

"He/She annoys me with his idiocy", we both said in unison and not bothering to look at each other.

Tsuna laughed a little bit as well as Yamamoto.

"Whom did you meet after?" Yamamoto inquired curiously, waiting for me to begin yet another story.

"Hm, lets see… ah! Oh. Hibari was next", I answered in annoyance as I said his name like if it could make him appear out of nowhere.  
"Hibari-san was the second person you met?" Tsuna exclaimed, apparently surprised that the prefect would be the next for me to meet.

"Yeah, sadly. It was unexpected to meet the darn prefect and I wish I didn't cross paths with him but I'll just tell you guys the story."

_**~Meeting Hibari 2 years ago flashback`**_

_It was my second week of school already. Man, how time flies!_

_ Gokudera had promised me, in exchange for more dynamite tricks he hasn't seen, to take me to see Tsunayoshi on Sunday after half day classes were over. It was hard to say no to the bomber since he practically gave me every single reason why I should help him I guess possibly KILL PEOPLE?!  
Even so, I've begun to become close friends with the octopus head despite out frequent arguments in every possible place, whether I'd be across the ladies' and men's room, to the hallway, to the tracks on the field.  
_

_Also, my classed have been more fun than usual. I accidentally pranked one my teachers instead of a girl in Gokudera's fan club who hated me like never before with a balloon filled with blue paint. I was an amateur yes, but I'd die without having a little bit of fun. I was a goody two shoes but don't get me wrong, I can get fun and wild when I feel like it.  
_

_ After P.E class was done and a few laughs from the incident (a boy had slipped on a banana peel while running on the grass. Don't assume it was I because it wasn't. Who the heck slips on a banana peel these days? ), I went inside the locker room and started to get dressed in my uniform. My hair was all wet from a short shower I had taken to rinse the sweat I had earned by exercising and playing.  
_

_ I got out my school bag from my locker, closed it and went in the Namimori Chuu building to go to my class. It was after school already and I was on duty today by myself with no one around and if I didn't go the teacher said I would have to deal with the disciplinary committee's head leader for not cleaning and organizing school property. The teacher seemed a bit shaken when she mentioned the head without giving me his or her name and I shrugged it off. Whoever it was, I wasn't scared.  
_

_ I caught students hanging out in the hallway and within the classrooms where students had their clubs, chatting about heck knows what.  
_

_When I came walking through the hallway, I heard footsteps running in front of me, seeing people dash away with bruises everywhere and their face pretty beat up, with spray cans in their hands. Did they tag the school? Whoa, whoever did hit those people must've been mad as hell to run them away like a bull when he saw the red flag. That person also must've also cared and loved this school very much._

_ I laughed a bit as they ran more, out of my sight. Then the hallway went quiet and students I saw ahead of me froze suddenly and started to whisper to each other.  
_

_ 'H-Hibari-san's mad. We have to get out of his way or else', a girl said to another and a couple of boys gulped in fear. 'Hibari? Who's that?'  
_

_ I felt a hand suddenly touch my shoulder and I turned annoyingly with a hint of fear to find a body there. There was a boy right about my age visible in my exhausted violet eyes with short black hair, grey eyes that seemed black, clouded with bloodlust (I sensed it in the air) a coat on his shoulders and an arm band pinned to his right arm that read 'Disciplinary Committee'. Gasp. This was the Disciplinary Committee's president? Did I do something bad?!  
_

_"Hey, you. What's so amusing?" the boy who I guessed his name was Hibari asked me with an unemotional voice. I sighed in relief.  
_

_"Oh, you heard me laughing? I'm sorry but aren't I allowed to find what's amusing in my eyes with my own free will?"  
_

_ Hibari's eyes narrowed down murderously at me. Did, I get him pissed off or was he just gazing at me like that for fun?  
_

_ "Oh no! Violet-chan better be careful!" I heard a girl in a classroom tell another as the second girl nodded.  
_

_ "Hn, a back talker. How dare you talk back to me", Hibari let go of my shoulder and I started to dart forward, walking away from him.  
_

_"I don't have time for this. I have somewhere and something to do or I'll be in trouble with your committee, Mr. Disciplinary Boy. If you'll pardon me…" I grinned carelessly and turned my shoe's heel to walk forward when I felt a sudden rush of wind near my skirt and I flinging my body to the side, surprised to see the boy I had ditched behind me by my left side, with tonfas. "What the…!"  
_

_ "I'll bite you to death if you take another step and call me that again", Hibari's glare turned dark and I felt it quite bothersome as he charged at me with full speed. I dodged every single blow, matching his speed with my reflexes.  
Students were gaping at us in wonder as they saw we both matched talent. Eventually we both grew tired and bored so we stopped.  
_

_ "Wao. Not bad, herbivore", he commented as he smirked in interest at me while I caught my breath.  
_

_"Not bad yourself. Who are you calling herbivore?!"  
_

_"You will fight me. I'll be looking forward to that day. Who are you?" Hibari asked looking straight at me.  
_

_ I bent down the floor to pick up my messenger bag and slid it on, crossing my arms.  
_

_ "I'm the transfer in class 3-A, Violet Amare Sawada. I suggest you give me your full name too unless you want me to tick you off by what I call you", I dusted my skirt and shirt as his smirk disappeared from his mouth and was replaced with a line. Man, he changes moods fast!  
_

_"Hibari Kyoya. Next time I see you doing something out of the ordinary or just because- I'll bite you death. Along with your herbivore relative Tsunayoshi."  
And with that said he turned the opposite side from my destination and left me confused._

_ I was just laughing! Was that even ILLEGAL?!  
_

_ "Sugoi Violet-chan! You were saved from Hibari-san's wrath!" people circled me, surrounding me as air left me. When I was done with duty I went my way to the hotel I was staying for now. He knew Tsuna too.  
_

_ Oh boy, Nami-chuu was going to be interesting before I went to high school.  
_

_ And especially the prefect of the school, Hibari Kyoya, who I grew to hate in just the day I met him._

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Hibari-san definitely is scary", I saw Tsuna's face pale sheet white this time.

That was getting quite recent, maybe I should tell Reborn to take Tsuna to doctor Shamal for a therapy.  
Oh wait: he doesn't treat men.  
Typical.

"That's why everyone greeted you the next day! Why didn't you tell me you met the bastard?!" Gokudera totally blew steam at me and I dinged him with a dong on the head.

"Shut up. You're popular so why didn't anyone tell you?"

"Che. You think I care being popular?"

"Whatever Go-chan. Whatever."

"Wow, he softened up on you that day. That's kind of rare", Ryohei pondered, his eyes onto me as if I had something hidden from him. The fact that he kissed me twice already? Uhm, no way in hell will I tell that to you… or anyone.

"That's 'cause I'm a girl Ryohei", I pointed to my face, clearly a girl's face.

"No, turf-top's right. He fought hard with that Adelheid from the Shimon Family. She was obviously a girl", Gokudera informed me, and also giving me the same face Ryohei was doing right about that moment.

"Vio, is there a reason why Hibari's soft with you?"

Soft? What the hell?  
Do you call me getting bruised up on the floor of Namimori High with cuts on my legs every single day of the week when we had school SOFT?!

"Why would you think I'm hiding something from the guy I hate? Dumb muscle heads…"

Yamamoto just stood there clueless until he spoke next. "Oh yeah! Vio! That week when you met Hibari, that Wednesday I met you!" he smiled.

"Haha! That's righ- wait. You actually remember the day?!" I looked at the grinning boy as he laughed.  
"Well, that day you tryed out for the baseball team."

"Figures. When it comes to his sport that baseball freak would remember", Gokudera eyed Yamamoto.  
"Oh yeah, and it's a pleasant memory Gokudera", I laughed hard.

_**~ Meeting Yamamoto 2 years ago Fb~**_

_ "Che. I can't believe you made me miss baking cookies with Juddaime after school…"  
"Deal with it Gokudera! Its just dough! You roll the dough, cut it with cookie stencils, cook it and wallah! Cookies!"  
_

_ "If you want them to come out as rock hard concrete sweets with no texture at all, be my guest and break your teeth. You might be horrible at cooking."  
_

_ "I am not bad at cooking! And you must be talking about a jawbreaker idiot! Jawbreakers aren't baked!"  
_

_"WE WERE TALKING ABOUT COOKIES AHJO ONNA!"  
_

_ Did I have to deal with this my whole darn school life?  
I had dragged Gokudera with me to baseball tryouts on a sunny Wednesday. I needed someone to watch me. All my friends had to attend their clubs and activities so the only friend I could drag along and was supposedly free was no other than Gokudera, and here we were, I on the field warming up with some stretches and him sitting on a bench near a shaded tree.  
_

_ A guy who probably seemed to be the captain of the team came up to us and I examined him. Black spiked short hair, amber eyes, and well pretty much cute, like Gokudera sadly. I just hoped he didn't turn out to BE like the jerk.  
_

_"Okay guys! Lets see if you got some skill that the team needs! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, the team's baseball captain. Lets set you up with a partner…"  
Some of the other members from the team were getting the tryout people and were starting to practice batting, pitching and throwing. No need to explain what's next right? I was paired up with the captain, Yamamoto. To make the scenery short, while I practiced, he was impressed with my skills of pitching, throwing, and batting. Of course I was good, I've played baseball with my dad since I was 5. He taught me everything about the game, and a bunch of secret tricks with years worth of practice._

_ "Wow! You have skill!" Yamamoto praised me as I smiled.  
_

_"Thanks. It means a lot coming from the team's leader."  
_

_"Say, you remind me of someone. Haha, you look like my friend Tsuna! Are you Tsuna?"  
_

_ Yamamoto eyed me, as if I would confess I was a cross-dressed boy and I blinked twice.  
_

_ "You know Tsuna too? Man, this cousin of mine…" _

_"You're his cousin? Haha I thought you were him or his sister. I wonder if Tsuna has a sister…"  
"Nah, I get that a lot. They've confused me Tsuna and I for brother and sister twins since we were kids. I haven't seen him in years and I still look like him? Oh hey—"  
_

_"Violet, can you hurry the hell up? I need to head home! Oh, its you", Gokudera had ran from the watching area straight to the field in a swish and his face looked a bit annoyed upon seeing the amber eyed boy in front of him and me.  
_

_"Yo, Gokudera!" Yamamoto greeted him with a smile. So they knew each other…  
_

_"Will you just hurry and hit that last tennis ball so we can leave?!" Gokudera snapped at me childishly and my face went red with anger, imagining every possible way of torturing him. I could pretend to be Tsuna and make him do my bidding. I did look a bit like Tsuna in a way. Ahaha.. How horrible I'm being.  
_

_"It's a baseball you moron. A BASEBALL. Get your sports balls straight!"  
_

_ "No, it's a tennis ball. Look at its pattern", the silver head snatched the ball away from Yamamoto's hand and showed it to me right in the face as if I was a blind person with a cane and not capable of getting it for myself, declaring he was correct. I approached Gokudera and took the ball.  
_

_"Seriously, I will bat this baseball twice in your face and your eyes will be so black it'll be mistaken for a raccoon's mask if you don't admit you're wrong. Gokudera, a tennis ball is neon green. Look at this ball and tell me if its neon green and feels fuzzy", I pointed out harshly.  
__It took him a while to react.  
_

_ "… Its not green."  
_

_I threw the ball up and had hit it with the bat Yamamoto had handed me right after, wood hitting hard plastic.  
_

_"Hey, Gokudera. I thought you were heading to Tsuna's after school. Can I come?"  
"Um, Yamamoto, it is after school. He missed going to his house to come with me here", I looked at the baseball maniac kind of surprised that he didn't realize it was already after school.  
_

_ "Oh my bad. Then how about we heard to his house right after practice?" he said sheepishly as I laughed. "Then hurry up baseball freak, Violet. I don't want to keep Juudaime waiting."  
_

_"Okay okay chill out will you?" I continued to practice after that, with the baseball loving, very clueless boy whose name happened to be Yamamoto Takeshi._

_**~End Flashback~**_

Who in this earth confuses a baseball and tennis ball TO THE EXTREME?!" Ryohei yelled in shock after I finished telling my story.  
"Gokudera apparently", I paled and he turned his head to give me a knifing glare, then to the wall which was more interesting than looking at us.

"Tch. Whatever. The point is that Violet joined the team". He didn't glance at me.

"Youre lucky I don't have a ball now so I can give you that raccoon's black mask!" I crossed my arms and looked at Gokudera horribly.

"Oh, is Gokudera going to role-play as a super hero?" Yamamoto asked innocently.

Wow, even a squirrel wasn't this dumb was it?

"No, Yamamoto. He's going to end up looking like a raccoon in headlights."

"Oh, then good luck with that!"

Tsuna and I felt dead.

Yamamoto was so easygoing and clueless, but it's refreshing once you get used to it.  
Fresh water = Yamamoto.

"So then you met Sawada, and the end right?" Ryohei looked at me, expecting yet again, an answer.

"Uh… not really. It was real late that day and instead I told the two that I needed to go home, call my dad, and buy ingredients. I did meet some other people though…" I replied with a little sweat drop.  
"Who?" the four boys asked me, their faces getting curiously big by the minute.

"The Kokuyo gang, Lambo and I-pin, and Mukuro Rokudo IN THE FLESH", I emphasized the last part in front of my cousins face. Okay, I was already tired of being a story teller to the boys so I decided not to tell them that Ken thought I was cross dressing as Tsuna and almost lifted my shirt up but Chrome and sadly Mukuro had saved my butt. I thought I was about to pass out like a tortilla at that instant seeing the rumored Vindice prisoner in front of me.

"Ahaha… Reborn let him be the mist guardian candidate for the battle between Varia without consulting us", Tsuna replied as I finished reminiscing the bad vibes I got that day.

"Hey, you guys want tea?" I offered and stood up from the sofa, and made my way towards the kitchen. "Yes please!" the boys said in unison.  
To think I actually met these goofballs 2 years ago. Now look at us. Getting along like the best of friends with no worries at all.

"Okay, green tea for Tsuna and Yamamoto, Black tea for Gokudera and I, and an energy drink for Ryohei." I placed the drinks in the middle of the brown coffee table and everyone swooped in to get their refreshments. I then saw the patios door slide, only to find a small little child in cow prints right there.

"Lambo-san's here!" Lambo laughed and made his way towards me so I could pick him up which I did.

"Yo Lambo! Done taking a bath?" Yamamoto smiled at the cow that laughed again. "Lambo-san had a great splash with Bianchi, Kyoko and Haru!" My eyes went wide for a split second. Oh god Lambo please don't tell me you're going to say that line again-.

"There are… lots... of… boobies!" Lambo yelled. Great, immaturity.

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto spit their teas instantly, their faces spreading with a light-ish pink color from ear tip to ear tip.

Ryohei just fell on the floor unconscious and unmoving, just like an opossum that plays dead.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Tsuna fanned his face as Yamamoto laughed nervously and Gokudera rushed to Lambo in my arms.

"Ahoshi! Don't say things like that in front of Juudaime!" he screamed with his face still flushed.

"C'mon Gokudera, he's just a kid", I defended Lambo who gripped my shirt tight.

I let go of Lambo and hit Gokudera with a pillow twice.

"Snap out of it and stop being so immature. I'm a girl too and you don't act that way."

"That's cuz you lack feminity Violet", he retorted and I blew steam.

"Okay guys! Story times over! You got training to do!" Reborn came in the room suddenly, struck Tsuna on the head by jumping on it, and signaled Yamamoto and the storm bomber to pick up Ryohei and head outside.

"Wait! You didn't tell us how you met Juudaime and Reborn-san", Gokudera commented as I smiled big.

"Oh yeah, you missed an eventful day right hand man. But that will be for another time, we cant leave the tutor waiting", I turned my violet orbs to look at Tsuna and he sighed with relief.

'Thanks' he mouthed. 'No problem' I replied.

Can't say I remember that day cuz I really don't. The only this I do remember was Reborn knocking me out for something I said to him since he broke the news that I would be Tsuna's special guardian to help him be Vongola X and Lambo pantsing Tsuna to which I had tumbled with laughter with Aunt Nana.

" Violet, you coming?" Tsuna called out to me as he broke my memory flash back. "Yeah coming!"

As I headed out, I remembered something and face palmed my face. How could I be so stupid in not noticing.

I had forgotten about my diary.

* * *

**So... again IM SORRY for the late update T^T Schools being a pain in the butt with all the work but i promise and cross my heart i wont lag like i did this month okay?  
Reviews would be nice huh? -sigh-  
Please do so c:  
It would make me update EVEN faster...  
Also soon, i will post a poll for readers to vote on who they want Violet to end up with... im already having trouble on who to pick and i will feel bad if i leave one lonely D:**

**Until next chapter! (:**


End file.
